


Intoxicated

by Merfilly



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: F/M, Intoxication, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an anniversary night for Shelly and Eric, and they spend it sharing their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

Eric poured a liberal helping of the wine into Shelly's goblet, smiling as he did so. "Just so I know before one of us is too drunk to know better, are we on for tonight?"

Shelly leaned in to kiss him, long and hard. When she leaned back, she was smiling too. "Baby, I trust you. It's our date night. And I want you very much right now. A little wine is not going to change that."

"Just wanted to be sure, Shelly," he said before topping off his own goblet. They were plastic, and the wine was cheap, but they looked fancy. It was just a little thing to make their anniversary a little more romantic.

He paused before drinking from his own, because Shelly was taking a drink. She tipped her head back just so, her eyes closing, and she made a low noise of delight that went straight to his heart. They didn't have that much, and she deserved the best, but she loved him, and loved what he could do for them.

"That's a good one," she told him when she looked at him again.

"I think it needs a little extra," he told her, taking a sip and moving in. He managed to kiss her, sharing the wine between them. The way she used her free hand to hold on to him just added to the bliss he felt.

He was hers, and this was perfect.The rings in his jacket were going to wait for full sobriety, but for now he would make her feel every pleasure he knew how to give her.

She took the next sip, and went for his nipple. The feel of the cool liquid and her warm mouth there were such a contrast that he gasped. Motor City was still hot as hell, and she was just setting the fires even higher.

Slowly, they went through the wine, with Shelly coming out of her clothes and Eric getting rid of his pants so they could see how well the wine went with each other's bodies. Kisses on the neck, shoulders, wrists built slowly between the sips. The whole bottle was long empty before either one felt a need to go beyond those simple kisses to more intimate caresses.

Shelly was over him, getting the condom in place, and Eric was absolutely burning with need for her, but he could still appreciate the way she looked. Her hair was tangling, tossed back out of her way, and her skin had the slight flush that she took on when she drank. She was every bit the angel of his life and looked it.

"I love you, Shelly Webster," he said in a low, strong voice.

"I love you, Eric Draven," she replied as she slid down on his cock, eyes half-closing. She took his hands, bringing them to her breasts, then slipped a hand down to rub her own clit as she rode him. He loved that too, the way she could take charge and own her sexuality so freely.

The wine had made a good buzz, but the glow of this loving was all the intoxication Eric ever wanted to have for the rest of his life.


End file.
